gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Penny
Description Penny was a twelve-year-old Coates student. She is first introduced in Lies. Penny is described as a pretty Chinese American girl. She is madly in love with Caine and but this feeling is unrequited. At first, Caine keeps her around because she has the ability to make people see horrific illusions. She was a main antagonist in Fear, making Cigar claw out his own eyes. She's killed in the Battle of the Highway just before the FAYZ wall becomes transparent. Before her death, Penny was able to make herself the most feared force in the whole of FAYZ, excluding overnatural forces like the Gaiaphage. Her power to make horrible illusion which she merciless used to torture people is the main reason for this. Personality Penny is a disturbed sadist, and also becomes quite insane later on in Fear. At first, she wanted people to like her, but when that didn't work, she ended up wanting people to fear her. Appearances Before the FAYZ Before she went to Coates, Penny had a hard life. She had two other pretty sisters, but she was the middle child, "plain old Penny". Her father used to take pictures of his oldest daughter Dahlia, and put them on the internet. He stopped, however, when Dahlia began to go through puberty. Penny thought she was next in line, but instead her father skipped to Rose, her younger sister. Penny later realized that what her father was doing was wrong and illegal, so she brought her dad's laptop to school to show other kids, and the teacher saw and called the police. Her father was put in jail, and her mother started drinking more than before. So Penny, Dahlia and Rose were sent to live with their Uncle Steve and Aunt Connie. Dahlia and Rose got all the attention from them, and Penny was forgotten. Penny then put Drano in to Rose's cereal "just to see how pretty she would be with her throat burned out." Penny then got shipped out to Coates. Meanwhile, her father hung himself in the jail cell after being beaten by other inmates. Penny never heard from her sisters, or uncle and aunt. Her mother wrote her one self-pitying Christmas card. Gone She isn't mentioned yet in Gone. Hunger She isn't mentioned yet in Hunger. Lies In Lies, she was dropped from above a cliff by Caine after he chose to save Diana over her. She survived, however has broken both of her legs and was incapable of walking, making her somewhat disloyal to Caine, and later on, starting to drive her insane. Plague In Plague she was cared for by Diana, returning to Perdido Beach with Caine when they are brought back by Quinn. Fear Penny's legs were healed by Lana. During Caine's rule, she was used to give severe punishment to those who needed to be punished if Caine decided. When a boy called Cigar is accused of murder, he is given to her for a day. She made him see terrible visions and eventually claw his own eyes out. Before the day is over, Quinn interrupts and then threatens to break Penny's neck if she doesn't stop. Quinn and his fishermen later went on strike (refuse to bring in any fish), demanding that she be forced to leave Perdido Beach. Later she drugs Caine and 'cements' him, a punishment he inflicted on mutants at Coates, and stapled a tin foil crown on his head (mocking his title 'King Caine'), and humiliating him. She was banished by Lana. Drake found her when he was bringing Diana to the gaiaphage. She made Brianna deliver Diana's baby to the Gaiaphage by an illusion. Later Caine smashed her skull with a slab of cement in revenge. The dead body of Penny was later burned by Sam. Light She was previous killed in Fear and not mentioned in Light. Power Illusions Penny has the ability to make people see horrific Illusions. Penny has the most feared mutant power and also possibly the most powerful ability (because she's able to make illusions, she's able to put an entire army into panic with a flick of her mind, which is a very powerful advantage), even feared by Caine. She is capable of creating horrible life-like illusions. However, she can also create beautiful illusions, and she did so for Howard, as a payment. Despite the good points of her power, she probably has the most feared ability of all the known powers and abilities, and some of her illusions are described as "a living nightmare". Theres only one person in the FAYZ who are immune to Penny's powers, and thats Lana, stating that Penny's powers are "weak compared to the Gaiaphage", suggesting Penny shares her power with the Gaiaphage. Relationships Caine Before her injury Penny had a crush on Caine. When he let her fall in favor of Diana, her pain and twisted mind turned her feelings into pure hatred. Quotes "I am fear!" Trivia *Lana is the only person capable of resisting Penny's illusions. * Although Penny is capable of creating horrible illusions, Lana describes Penny's illusions as "weak and not very horrifying compared to the Gaiaphage", suggesting that Penny share this ability with the Gaiaphage. Category:Female people Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:Mutant people Category:Characters Category:People Category:Two Bar Category:Coates student Category:People allied with the Gaiaphage Category:Gaiaphage side Category:Antagonist Category:3-Bar Moofs Category:3-bar moofs Category:Deceased